The present invention relates generally to measuring devices and, more specifically, to devices used to transfer levels from one location to a remote location such as may be required in the construction trades.
At the present state of the art a number of level transferring systems are available. For example, lasers may be placed in the center of a room, levelled and the output beam rotated in a circle thereby forming a uniform level light indicator. However, this technique is expensive and if there is an opaque obstruction between the laser and the surface to be levelled the laser becomes useless.
The fact that the level of liquid will be the same at both ends of a "U" shaped container with two open ends has been used by a number of people to deal with this dilemma. G. Blatchford, U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,127 provided a level indicating device utilizing this principle, however, both ends had to be clamped to vertical uprights in order to operate, and uprights are not frequently available. Also, the technique for adjusting the height of the reference column required the use of a complex screw arrangement. F. C. Waldo, U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,102 provided a hydrostatic level, a similar arrangement, which depended on a staff which had to be inserted into the ground. Similarly, M. R. Heath, U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,998 provided a similar device in which the reference column was a box like arrangement which had to be placed upon a flat surface. The likelihood of finding a flat surface at exactly the desired height is very small.